2014 Jerez Test
Jenson Button 1:24.165 (Day 2) }} The 2014 Jerez Test was the first official test session of the 2014 Formula One Season. It took place between January 28th and 31st, 2014 over four days. It will be the first test to take place in January since the first Barcelona Test of 2010. The circuit is the Circuito de Jerez, located in Jerez de la Frontera, Andalusia, Spain. did not attend the test, while , , , and all launched their cars on the morning of the first day. missed the first two days after a technical glitch. Pirelli wet the track on Friday to allow teams to perform wet-weather testing, and had bought along made special cold-weather tyres to cope with the low temperatures. The first day of the test, was, unsurprisingly lacking in action and only a total of 91 laps were completed, nearly ten seconds slower than the times recorded last year. The fastest driver on the first day was Kimi Räikkönen, driving for , who also completed over one-third of the days laps. driver, Lewis Hamilton, had an accident in the morning after a front wing failure, and Mercedes completed no more laps on the day. Driver running order Overview Report Day 1 The first day of the 2014 Jerez Test would provide the very first opportunity for the Formula One teams to test and run their new 2014 challengers, marking the first time the new 1.6 litre V6 turbocharged cars would be seen in action. However, Day 1 of the Jerez Test saw very limited running from all the participating teams, being the first time the team's had operated their cars under the new regulations, nearly all the teams suffered from poor reliability as they saw their car's run for the first time. Kimi Räikkönen, participating for for the first time since completed the most track time at 31 laps as well as setting the fastest time of the day, albeit his car was not immune to reliability issues in which he at one point stopped out on track bringing out the red flags. Whilst Räikkönen may have been the fastest and done the most running of the day, the team appeared the most organised and prepared upon arriving in Jerez. Lewis Hamilton was the first driver out on track in the new cars and appeared to be on course to do the most significant amount of running before a front-wing failure pitched the Briton into the barriers, ending his day prematurely. were also on course for a strong amount of track time, before a software glitch caused Jean-Éric Vergne to stop out on track. All the other driver's and team's that participated throughout the day were only able to complete a handful of laps. Valtteri Bottas was the third quickest on the day for , behind Räikkönen and Hamilton, yet was only able to complete seven laps and was only able to make it out on track in the last hour after engine sensor problem kept him grounded in the pits. Sergio Pérez in his first outing for was fourth but his session ended early in the day after only 11 laps when his car stopped out on track. Esteban Gutiérrez in the was the only other driver to set a lap-time, completing a total of seven laps throughout the day. were only able to complete a single lap with Marcus Ericsson behind the wheel. The reiging champions encountered severe technical issues which restricted Sebastian Vettel to complete a mere three laps throughout the day. and Jenson Button failed to even make it out on track due to electrical issues surrounding their new car. Overall the first day of the Jerez Test proved problematic for all team's involved, inwhich no team appeared to be immune from reliabilty issues restricting their available track time. Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Best times By day By driver Most laps by a driver: Nico Rosberg ( ), 188. Most laps by a team: , 271 Most laps in a day: Fernando Alonso ( ), 115 (day 4). Times Day One, 28 January Source: Day 2, 29 January Source: Day 3, 30 January Source: Day 4, 31 January Notes Category:Pre-season testing Category:2014 Formula One Season